


My Lips Long To Meet Yours

by smallprotector



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on Someone who lives Too Far Away and writes beautifully about Kissing, F/F, Longing, Love Letters, She makes me smile, writing about kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica and Maria are far from each other and write to each other often. Maria realises she has feelings for Angelica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Long To Meet Yours

My dearest Angelica,  


I fear I am being too frank in this letter but your latest correspondence gave me hope that this might not be unwelcome. If at any point this offends you, I beg of you to commit this letter to the flames and never speak of it again, for your friendship is as precious to me as nothing else. But should you not find what you read here repulsive and even possibly feel the same, I beg of you to give me some sign, no matter how subtle or small, that it is so.  
My lips long to meet yours. You linger on my thoughts and I cannot help but imagine seeing you again, tracing your face with my fingers and letting myself lean ever closer to you as my breath catches in my lungs and my heart races in anticipation. When I close my eyes I think of you, and oft when a smile flits over my lips you are the cause of it and I wish you were here to see it.  
I curse the distance between us and long to cross the ocean, though I know it to be impossible. If I could grow wings I would fly from my responsibilities to enfold you in a soft embrace of feathers. Even the softest press of your hand could make me swoon like a maiden in the tales I so loved as a child.  
I dare not write of all I wish, because even thinking it seems overwhelming. But know that to see you, to touch you and to feel you would be my greatest pleasure.

In love and eternal friendship,  
Maria

She re-read the letter and glanced at the candle flickering on her desk. Perhaps this was too risky. Perhaps she should destroy the letter before anyone could read it. Maybe sending this would be a step too far and sever their friendship forever. She had been so certain in reading Angelica’s last letter that her affections were returned but now doubt grew in her mind and threatened to choke her. Nevertheless, she resolved to send off the missive and be as brave as she could, for this could end up resulting in something she had being dreaming of for years now. 

-

Maria opened Angelica’s letter with trembling fingers. The doubts that had crept up before had returned and wound snakelike around her throat. Fighting them down, she began to read.

My dearest Maria,  


Your last letter has awakened a flame in me that I cannot douse. I have thought about your words often, reading your letter until I could almost recite it like my favourite psalms. I too could find no greater joy upon this earth than to be close to you, close enough to breath the same sweet air as you, just us two alone where no one can see us or disturb our unity.  
When I imagine our reunion I think of pressing you so close to myself that I can hear your heart beating as fast as mine is writing this, allowing myself to hide my face in your neck and pretend we are alone. We might coo over each other’s hair and gowns while others are still watching and chatter about whom we saw and what we did while parted, but whenever our eyes would meet you would know that I am thinking of nothing but being with you in every way.  
But I also allow myself to imagine our own private reunion later, where we may do more than simply reacquaint ourselves with each other, but discover things we scarcely dared dream of before. This time words alone would not be our only recourse, yet still our lips could be occupied. And if lips alone become insufficient, our hands might allow us to better make our wishes understood, as softly and gently as we can.  
Oh, in penning this I wish for your company more fervently than ever, and I spend far more time thinking of you than I truly should. Do write more to me for I am bereft of your company and every word you write me makes me overjoyed.

Yours in love and unquestioning friendship,  
Angelica

 

Maria stared at the letter before pressing it frantically to her chest and sighing. Then she could not stop herself reading the sentences which would not leave her mind, her movements jerky and fast as a smile spread across her face, her eyebrows pulling up in the middle. After doing this several times, she grabbed for a quill and paper to start her reply.

My dearest Angelica,  


How can something soothe and inflame in equal measure? For that is what your words have done, washing away all my worries about your reaction while also leaving me desperate to see you again. You seemed to write from the depth of my very soul and give voice to the feelings that you yourself have instilled in me. I hardly dare believe that I am not still dreaming.  
Where before I anticipated us meeting, now I know I shall spend every spare second dreaming of being clasped in your arms as you have described. Though even just being able to see you in person would be a blessing, my mind wanders to the more private meeting you detailed and I know that thinking of it will distract me in the best way I could have hoped for.  
Now I know it will not be unwelcome, I shall allow myself to think often of kissing you and being held in your arms and gazing deeply into your eyes whilst you stroke my face and hair. I shall think of the words I will whisper into your ear to tell you of my deep affection for you until I know that they are perfect.  
I find myself wondering if we could not, upon our reunion, go for walks often in order to revive ourselves. If we should return flushed and laughing, no one shall suspect a thing. Being alone in nature with you whilst we spent our precious time together kissing the smiles off each other’s lips is a dream that I truly hope will come true.  
Oh! How I wish to write more, but the hour grows late and as my candle burns down, I shall end this letter. But know that I shall be eagerly awaiting a reply and impatiently counting the days until we can put into practice the things which we until now have only longed for.

In love and eternal friendship,  
Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment?


End file.
